Mid Terms
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: oneshot! Patrick saw a program on tv that got him thinking imagine that so he askes some questions and dosn't get the answer he wants...Rated T for suggestive content. the beggining of the story makes it seem like gay comady but it isn't hehe my tenth sto


Well this is my first Spongebob story in a loooong looooong time so I just want to say first of all that I'm glad for all of the people reading this older, and newer to the spongebob community.

Mid-Terms

Spongebob Yawned, it was a Sunday, his only day off from the crusty crab so he was happy that he was able to sleep in for the day. He turned over on his side and opened his mouth to for another yawn, this one bigger than the first. He pulled some more covers on to himself.

"Geezz spongebob! How am I supposed to sleep when you keep hogging the covers!" Patrick growled Spongebob handed the comforter back to Patrick.

"Sorry pat." Spongebob yawned again and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

5 seconds later

Spongebob's eyes just about popped out of his head as he turned to see Patrick cuddling his comforter and sucking his thumb, to make matters worse practically the whole bed was covered in Patrick's Drool.

"Patrick what are you doing here!?" spongebob Shirked, making Patrick shake and almost fall off of the bed in surprise.

" Huh, oh spongebob your awake." Patrick said.

"Yes…Patrick." Spongebob managed to say between his teeth.

"Well I had a question to ask you."

"What?" Spongebob asked.

"What's a mid-term?"

"It's a test you can take at school, now get out!"

"And what's an erection?" Patrick asked. At this Spongebob's eyes became even wider than before. For an awkward few moments spongebob just stood there looking at Patrick wondering _what in the world was wrong with him_? Finally spongebob sighed, closed his eyes, and just shook his head in all his disbelief. Eye's still closed he pointed toward the door leading out of his room.

"Please leave Patrick." Spongebob said quietly.

"But I need to kno-"

"Patrick," Spongebob interrupted. "Just go. I don't need to know the story behind this one." Patrick left Spongebob's room unsure of what he had done wrong. Was it that he had surprised spongebob for the third Sunday in a row? Was it that he was drooling all over the covers more than usual? Was it that he had two questions today instead of one?

"I've got it!" Patrick gasped as spongebob pushed him out the front door with and exasperated expression.

"Your mad because I didn't wear my sleeping cloths today r-" The door slammed in Patrick's face leaving him even more confused then before.

"Right?" He said to the door…he stood there for a moment, almost as if waiting for a reply…then he plopped down and took a seat right on Spongebob's front doorway. He put his hand under his chin and started to think.

"I guess I could ask squid," he mumbled. "And I already know what a mid-term is so I'll just cut to the chase this time." Patrick skipped over to Squids house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Patrick knocked harder. Still no answer… Patrick started pounding on the door and eventually it opened. A very irritated looking squidward answered.

"YES PATRICK, WHAT IS IT?" squidward yelled.

"What's an erection?" Asked Patrick.

Squid just took one last look at Patrick and closed the door slowly.

Not to long later

Patrick was walking down the road to the other part of town and talking to himself.

"I don't get it, first spongebob doesn't tell me and then squidward? I don't understand what the big deal is all I need to know is the meaning…I know I'll use the dictionary! Shoot…I can't read…well I could ask Mr. Crabs…I wonder if he would be at the KK today…" Patrick turned and headed for the crusty crab. When he arrived he knocked on the door.

"A customer?" Mr. Crabs asked excitedly. Then he saw that it was just Patrick and sighed.

"Hi Mr. Crabs…hey I'm sort of having a problem, do you think you could help?"

"Well sure, me boy! Common in, take a seat."

"Thanks." Patrick said coming in and taking a seat at one of the first desks he saw.

"What's bothering you lad?" Mr. crabs asked.

"Well, I was watching TV last night, and it was talking about erections an-"

"Patrick! Have you washed your hands since last night?" well, no I haven't eaten anything but-"

"GET YE FILTH OUT ME RESTURANT, GO, GO!" said Mr. Crabs shooing Patrick off with his hands. Patrick ran out the crusty crab.

"Phew!" Sighed Mr. Crabs. He then grabbed a bottle of window cleaning and sprayed everything that Patrick even got close to.

10 minutes later.

Patrick was still running when he got to the outside of Sandy's house.

"Maybe…Sandy…can help!" he panted, as he reached the front door of his mammalian friend's air dome home. "Sandy, sandy, sandy!" he cried as he knocked on the doors. "Let me in I need to talk to you about something." a few seconds later Sandy's voice came on over a radio as the first airlock door opened.

"Ok, pat just grab a water helmet and tell me when your ready." Sandy said.

"Ok." Patrick smiled; maybe he was finally getting somewhere. He looked at the row of water helmets and put on one that fit him.

"Ok I'm ready." He said. Then, Slowly the Water around him started to sink away. Once all the water was gone sandy opened the front door and welcomed him in. the two went sat down and started having a casual conversation.

15 minutes later.

"Oh right, sandy there was something I wanted to ask you." Patrick mumbled.

"Ok, what is it?" Sandy asked.

"Actually I think you would know the answer because you're into that type of stuff…" Patrick said fiddling with his glove-like hands. Sandy friendlily nodded. "Well, I was watching some TV last night and…well do you know what an erection is?"

The news

"Police have arrested a female mammal and a male starfish is in critical condition in the hospital after an incident that happened earlier today. According to our sources for unknown reasons the Mammal delivered a crushing blow to the face of the young 'Patrick Star' Seen here, as you can see, his face has been folded into his skull from the blow…more at 11."

5 days later.

"What?" Patrick mumbled. "Where am I?"

"Why, your in the hospital son." Said a doctor.

"My head is killing me!" Patrick moaned.

"It should be, after you got hit by the crazy lady why did she hit you anyway?" the doctor asked turning on the TV.

"And now back to our coverage of the Mid-Term Elections!" a reporter said.

"That's why!" Patrick said pointing at the tv.

"I asked her what the erections were and she hit me!" The doctor looked at Patrick and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Patrick hissed.

The End

Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm out!


End file.
